


A South Downs Winter

by Tezca



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Chronic Pain, Crowley Has Chronic Pain (Good Omens), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Nothing catastrophic or high stakes for once which is a damn blessing. just an angel decorating the tree while the demon watching.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Podrama Team Christmas Exchange





	A South Downs Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic/gifts).



It was cold, overcast and the mood outside one can say it was suitably dreary. Nothing different from every other English late fall/winter before it. Temperature below freezing, no leaves on the trees, and all the urge it gave someone to just stay in and curl up by the fireplace with a nice cup of cocoa. And that was almost the case in one particular cottage in South Downs. 

There was a fireplace going, and there was a mug of hot chocolate, but right now the occupants, Aziraphale and Crowley, were decorating the Christmas tree. Leave it to Aziraphale to have wanted to do it the day after Anathema visited for dinner on what would be Thanksgiving in America. 

(Aziraphale had wanted to give a shot on the basis of food pretty much, suprise surprise. And Anathema may or may have not given him a 20 minute earful over the phone about why she wasn’t too keen on celebrating Thanksgiving. The angel honestly didn’t know the holiday had its start over an atrocity committed against the Native Americans.

Aziraphale felt bad, Crowley made a compromise and they ended up having a random celebratory dinner of saving the world from being destroyed to bits. Anathema had brought homemade pumpkin pie which the angel loved. Besides the witch admitted even if she was more keen to the holiday, she didn’t really want to fly back and visit her parents.)

Crowley laid on the couch, even if he hadn’t felt a burst of pain that swelled up in his back, he would’ve preferred this anyways. The thing was he would’ve helped Aziraphale because it was Aziraphale. He would’ve been marathoning another round of the Golden Girls or taking another nap if he had his way. He was never too much for any Christian related holidays. 

(Unless you counted him drinking beer on Jesus’ actual birthday every year in his honor.)

“I know you already told me angel, but you can always just miracle the tree decorated.” Crowley pointed out as he watched Aziraphale stand up on a little footstool to put up a silvery ornament. 

“Yes, but it would just feel too much like cheating to me dear Crowley,” Aziraphale turned his head around to face the demon, “There is a certain satisfaction I found with doing things the human way. They don’t have the luxury of miracles like we do and would have to achieve this through hard earned labor with nothing but their hands and know how.” He explained. He stepped down to grab another ornament. This time, a red shiny plastic one. He was close to adding the finishing touch, an angel topper. 

Crowley thought for a second for a reply, he could be snarky but frankly he didn’t have enough energy to think of a comeback thanks to the background hum of pain in his back muscles. It wasn’t sharp but it was enough of an ache to be annoying and disrupt his thoughts half the time. And while it was at a tolerable level just a minute ago, a burst of slightly increased pain suddenly had him groan out.

So, instead he said, “Ah shit, angel would you mind getting the heating pad? It’s acting up again.”

Aziraphale was instantly worried and immediately moved into action. He set the ornament down on the table, “Certainly my dear Crowley. Give me a minute.” He said lovingly as he ran behind the couch and up the stairs to their bedroom. He looked around for a second as he tried to remember where he stashed them. Thankfully it wasn’t too long, he ran over to the armoire and took one out before he rushed downstairs. 

In the meantime while he waited for Aziraphale, Crowley decided to help him by miracling up a little topper in Aziraphale’s likeness. It didn’t exist a moment before, but it did now. And maybe it was a little weird in a way since he was married to the read deal, but he couldn’t think of any perfect being to grace the top of the Christmas tree. All the other angels were downright dicks. 

He figured if Aziraphale balked at the idea then they could compromise with Castiel from the show Supernatural. He had started watching that show with Anathema a while back because he was drawn in with the idea of him being the only free agent in that show’s universe. He always appreciated a rebel angel, real or otherwise.

Once Aziraphale reached Crowley, he plugged the pad as Crowley pushed himself up with his elbows. Aziraphale slipped it underneath his back and it wasn’t until Crowley laid back down when he noticed the glass angel that looked not too dissimilar to him on the table. He picked it up and gave it a marvelled look at it. He was sure they didn’t have this before. Crowley caught the inquisitive look on his face and answered before he voiced the question.

“Oh I magic’d that up. I reckoned you want to put it on the top manually. You like it?”

“I love it, but…” Aziraphale trailed off a second as he looked at the figure and then at Crowley, “It would be more perfect if it looked like you.”

“Me?! Why me?”

Aziraphale smiled warmly, “Because you’re my angel my dear Crowley.”

At this Crowley felt his cheeks heat up that was entirely separated from the pad and a temporary inability to form coherent words. He looked at Aziraphale mildly dumbfounded, his brain needed a soft reboot.

“Ngk, you really think I’m your angel? I’m a demon Aziraphale.”

“I know that, but that doesn’t discount the fact that you are my everything Crowley. My whole world to put it precisely. You helped me see Heaven for what it really is back during the days prior to Almost Armageddon. A bunch of overly righteous, narrow minded tossers.”

Crowley chuckled with a smile, “Yeah, holier than thou fuckers. But I think you’re the better choice for the piece de resistance, what better angel to put on the tree than a rebel bastard of one.” Crowley finished as he gave Azirapahle a knowing, but warm grin.

A light red blush now formed on Aziraphale cheeks as he gave a smile back. After a moment had passed and some deliberation, he decided that perhaps the tree would look nice with it. Not like it wouldn’t otherwise with a Crowley depicted decoration, it was just with how it looked with the little white dress and golden accents topped with a little tartan bowtie. It would go with the theme with the white lights and tinsel nestled among the ornaments.

He really didn’t want to leave Crowley out through, and to be completely honest, it would make the whole tree perfect. So he snapped up an ornament. It was silver in color with various little red and black snakes all around the ball. There was also the signature black slitted yellow eyes, something that was definitely Crowley like to him. 

“How’s this dear?” Aziraphale held out the ornament in front of Crowley. 

“It’s fine,” Crowley still didn’t have the right amount of energy to make a joke about how cheap it looks. But there was also something special about it given the context. He had always liked whatever Aziraphale made with him in mind. Ok most of what he was given as gifts. Some he just thought were woefully tacky and stashed it somewhere deep in his closet. 

Aziraphale stepped up once again on the footstool and hung up the ornament as next to the angel on top as he could. A look later to assess the sight, he stepped back down and took a step or two back to admire the finished tree. Satisfied, he turned to face the demon as he walked over and took a set on the other side of the couch. Crowley moved his legs up and rested them across the angel’s lap.

“It looks wondering doesn’t it Crowley?” Aziraphale beamed as he took another look at the tree.

Crowley smiled as he teleported the tv remote into his hand, “Yes it does. How about we watch a Christmas movie?”

“Oh that’ll be just wonderful! How about It’s A Wonderful Life? I heard many good things about it.”

“Alright good choice. And afterwards we can watch Die Hard.” Crowley suggested with a laugh.

“That is not a Christmas movie Crowley.” Aziraphale said, only with light indignation. Crowley just made another laugh.

“It is in my book angel.”


End file.
